Mikan's Darkness
by XForgottenxMemoryX
Summary: After the Hana Hime incident, the higher ups have taken notice to Mikan's second alice. They've decided to recruit her, and she doesn't have a choice. But eventually her friends start noticing changes.. full summary inside. HIATUS
1. I

This is another fanfic that I've started while writing _**Love and Revenge **_and _**10:2**_ (also known as _**10 Guys, 2 Girls**_). I'm still going to update _**Love and Revenge**_, and I'll continue coming up with the story for _**10:2**_, but I suddenly had a new idea, and I don't want to forget it!

**Summary: **Mikan was living normally at Gakuen Alice, until suddenly her life changed completely. The higher ups have taken notice of her second alice ever since the Hana Hime incident, and now they've decided to recruit her. She's been secretly transferred to the Dangerous Ability class, and she's training whether she likes it or not. Although she still attends Special Ability classes, things just aren't the same, and her life is thrown in to a spiral of lies and deceit. Her personality and intelligence are different, but she covers it up with a sweet and clumsy facade. She disappears everyday after classes are over, and her friends are getting suspicious. But when she starts coming back with bruises and bandages all over her body, will she be able to keep her secret? What will happen when they find out? Mikan's in for a lot of struggling, and she's not sure she can handle it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice! But I do own my own characters that will be added to the story!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Prologue_

oOo

_The beginning_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

A man wearing black clothes and a white semi-mask stepped in to the dimmed room, bowing in respect. He then stood straight and looked at the other man sitting behind a desk with a dull, direct stare.

"Headmaster, we've confirmed her second alice."

The man behind the desk chuckled. All was going according to plan.

"Is she able to use it?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Can she control it?"

"We're not sure about that, Headmaster. But we know that she has yet to steal anyone's alice since that incident, sir."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Her second alice seems to be growing stronger. We've confirmed that it does not just consist of one alice, but four alices in one. They are Steal, Copy, Erase, and Seal."

"Oh..? This is getting interesting.. and?"

"It seems that even though she has yet to steal anyone's alice, quite a collection of copied alices have formed within her. She has unconsciously copied the alices of her teachers, friends, and upperclassmen."

"Which alices might those be?"

"Currently, the Human Pheromone, Invention, Cooking, Chemistry, Cat-Dog Disposition, Illusion, Levitation, Animal Pheromone, Mind-Reading, Foresight, Doppelganger, and Shadow Manipulation alices reside within her. She has not taken notice of this, of course."

"That's quite a number of alices. I believe it's time we train her. I will call her to the office after their homeroom is over. Make sure you are present."

"I understand, Headmaster.

"Good. Continue to watch her for now. That is all, you may go."

The other bowed respectfully once again and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

The Headmaster smiled. "My plan has been put in to motion. It's only a matter of time.. yes, all is going well."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Next time, chapter one:**_

_"Ohayou, minna! Ohayou, Hotaru!" _

_"Ohayou, minna-san! I have some important business to attend to, so homeroom will be a free period! Have fun!" _

_"Oi, Polka."_

_"Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat; Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. Thank you."_

_'I wonder what the Headmaster wants with me?'_

-

---

-

_**Until the next night..**_

-

---

-

So! How was it? I know, I should be using this time to update _Love and Revenge, _and I'm sorry about that! It's just that I'm having an extreme case of writer's block for that fanfic!

Like I've said before, reviews would be nice! Suggestions in the reviews would be even better!

Read and review.


	2. II

Hey, this is chapter one of my new fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I only own the characters that I created.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapter One_

oOo

_The Headmaster wants to see me?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

_"That's quite a number of alices. I believe it's time we train her. I will call her to the office after their homeroom is over. Make sure you are present."_

_"I understand, Headmaster._

_"Good. Continue to watch her for now. That is all, you may go."_

_The other bowed respectfully once again and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him._

_The Headmaster smiled. "My plan has been put in to motion. It's only a matter of time.. yes, all is going well."_

_**End flashback**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Wake up! Get up, you lazy pig! Wake up!"_

_Thump. Crash!_

The shrill sound of an alarm clock was quickly muffled by a pillow, shattering to pieces as it hit the wall. A very irritated brunette slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower. _Yes, dear readers, that brunette is none other than our cheerful Mikan Sakura._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna be laaaaaate!" Mikan rushed out of her bedroom, completely revived. The cold shower she'd taken had certainly helped get rid of her morning irritation.

Unfortunately, she now had something else to worry about; class started in five minutes and she was nowhere near on time.

_'I'm going to have to apologize to Hotaru. I broke the alarm clock she gave me. Again.'_

Mikan sighed. She really needed to learn to control her anger.

_'Ah, mou! Depressing thoughts, shoo, shoo! Right now I just have to-' _Her thoughts were cut off as she rounded the corner, only to fall back in surprise. She landed on the ground and rubbed her head.

"Oi, Polka-Dots. This is becoming a habit of yours, you know? Bumping in to me every day, same time, same place."

Mikan looked up. She knew that irritatingly familiar voice. "Natsume! It's your fault for standing there every day! Jeez! It's all because of you tha- Oh wait! I don't have the time to be talking to you! Move! I'm gonna be late!"

Mikan picked herself up and roughly pushed past him, not waiting for his answer. She ran through the halls and skidded to a stop outside Class 2b. Quickly opening the door, she gave her usual morning greeting before going to her seat.

"Ohayou, minna! Ohayou, Hotaru!" She waved at her best friend, but the stoic inventor didn't even glance her way. Sighing, Mikan took her seat.

"Mikan-chan, it looks like you made it before the bell rang today!" Anna giggled, appearing out of nowhere.

"That's great! Usually you come in after the bell!" Nonoko came up behind Anna and smiled at Mikan.

Mikan looked up at her two friends and smiled. "Yep. I thought for sure I'd be late this morning, and I even ran in to Natsume on the way! Again! Guess I was lucky this time, huh?"

Before Nonoko and Anna could reply, a loud commotion at the doorway cut them off.

"Natsume-sama!"

"_Kyaa! _Natsume-kun!"

"Ruka-sama!"

"Ruka-kun! _Kyaa! _Oh my god, he looked this way!"

"You girls! Let Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama through! Only I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume-Ruka Fan-Club, can be so near them!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. Like _that_ didn't happen every day. _'Jeez, Permy and her fan-club members.. always going"kyaa" "kyaa" every day.. and over Natsume and Ruka-pyon, too. I guess that's just what makes Permy, well, Permy.'_

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" Mikan waved at the duo.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." Ruka's sweet smile caused the fan girls to squeal, and some fainted from the sight. Ruka just shook his head at this and followed Natsume to his seat.

Five minutes later, Narumi-sensei came in through the door. Or more like, he _twirled _through the door.

"Ohayou, minna-san! I have some important business to attend to, so homeroom will be a free period! Have fun!" Still wearing his silly smile, Narumi-sensei _twirled _back out the door. Talk about strange. Oh well, that's typical Narumi for you.

Mikan sighed and rested her head on the table. Too bad for her, Natsume didn't intend to let her sleep.

"Oi, Polka."

She twitched when she heard that perverted nickname. Putting on her usual grin, she turned to face him and asked, "What is it, Natsume? If you hadn't noticed, I was trying to rest."

"Hn. So? You're lazy, Polka. Or should I say, _strawberries?_"

Mikan turned around and whispered to him. "Natsume! You pervert! When did you see my underwear?!"

"Do I have to remind you of this morning, when you bumped in to me while running in the hallway? Obviously you showed them to me when you fell, strawberries."

Mikan glared at him for that comment, but then shrugged it off. She resumed resting her head on the table, and soon she was peacefully drifting off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat; Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. Thank you._"

The class grew silent as everybody turned to stare at the sleeping brunette. Nonoko and Anna decided to wake her up before she got in to trouble.

"Mikan! Mi-kan! You're being called to the Headmaster's office!" They gently shook her until she opened her eyes, blinked, and sat up. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I'm being called to the Headmaster's office? I wonder why.."

Nonoko looked at her worriedly. "I don't know, but you should go now! Before you get in trouble.."

The brunette nodded and stood up, waving to everyone once before walking out of the room. _'I wonder what the Headmaster wants with me? Oh well..'_

With that thought in mind, she made her way out of the elementary branch and over the the main building. Mikan quickly walked through the hallways until she reached the door labeled _Headmaster's Office,_ and took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock.

**Next time, chapter two:**

_"You have two choices. You can be transferred to the Dangerous Abilities class where you will train your alices and go on missions, or you can be separated from your friends from now on, and labeled as a threat to the academy."_

_"Sakura, I suggest you think about it carefully. After all, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friends, now would you?"_

_"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"_

_'I wonder what Natsume would say if I told him..'_

_"Protect your friends by lying to them, or never see them again. It's up to you."_

_"I'll do it."_

-

---

-

_**Until the next night..**_

-

---

-

First chapter, what do you think? Should I continue? Maybe writing this will help me clear up my writer's block for _Love and Revenge_.. Well, anyway, I'm working on it.

Read and review.


	3. III

Chapter two to my new fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I just own this fanfic and my own characters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapter Two_

oOo

_What?!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm being called to the Headmaster's office? I wonder why.."_

_Nonoko looked at her worriedly. "I don't know, but you should go now! Before you get in trouble.."_

_The brunette nodded and stood up, waving to everyone once before walking out of the room. 'I wonder what the Headmaster wants with me? Oh well..'_

_With that thought in mind, she made her way out of the elementary branch and over the the main building. Mikan quickly walked through the hallways until she reached the door labeled Headmaster's Office, and took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock._

_**End flashback**_

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter." A voice came from inside.

Hesitantly, Mikan opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she looked around before walking up to the mahogany desk and slightly bowing her head to the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Mikan asked, trying to ignore the feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye, and she didn't have to look twice to know who that figure was.

It was a man in his twenties. He wore completely black clothing, from his long black trench coat down to the black boots on his feet. He also wore a white mask that covered only his eyes and nose, and numerous accessories. They weren't just any accessories, though. They were all alice limiters.

_'Persona..' _She cringed as she thought of the name.

Persona. Adviser of the Dangerous Abilities class and the person who caused Natsume so much pain. Yes, she'd grown to hate just the thought of this man. Even looking at him made her skin crawl and her blood boil. Being near him made her want to break something in anger. In short, she hated him.

_'Why is he here..? I admit that I despise him, and would like to slowly torture him to death, but it doesn't mean I actually like being around this man. If only I had a more offensive alice.. but no, he still scares me somewhat. Still, what I wouldn't give just to take a gun and-'_

The Headmaster's voice cut across her murderous thoughts and she snapped back to reality. She knew she hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever, and the Headmaster had noticed it, too. He smiled gently at her before repeating what he had said.

"Please have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "As I was trying to say, Ms. Sakura.. It's come to my attention that you seem to have another special ability. This power showed itself during the Hana Hime incident. I believe you know what I am talking about, correct? How you managed to make Persona here's alice backfire on him, and then you were able to survive it's effects by means of stealing it away? The black alice stone that you held at that time is proof of your other ability. Do you understand me so far?" He stared intently at her, making her fidget.

She nodded, and then remembering her manners, said, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Your second ability, or rather alice, actually consists of four alices in one. They are the Steal, Copy, Erase, and Seal alices. The Stealing alice allows you to take someones alice away from them completely. The Copying alice allows you to make an exact copy of someones alice, but stronger." The Headmaster paused.

"The Erasing alice allows you to completely erase someones alice, without stealing it. However, it leaves an imprint of that alice in your body. The Sealing alice allows you to punish an alice user by sealing their alice away so they cannot use it. You are able to Unseal it as well, and you can even set a time for the alice to unseal itself." He continued.

An odd silence settled in the room. It was almost suffocating. Mikan sat shocked, staring at the Headmaster. Her eyes probed his, searching to see if what he said was true. After a few more seconds of silence, she confirmed that he wasn't lying. Mikan closed her eyes and inhaled, and then exhaled as she opened them again.

"I see. I never knew about that. I knew something was strange when I made Persona-san's alice backfire, and then I healed without the help of a healing alice, though."

The Headmaster nodded in understanding. "That was the work of your nullification alice combined with your stealing alice. Nullification stopped the alice from killing you, and forcefully pushed the opposing alice out of your body, and back to his. Stealing gathered the unwanted alice from within you, and stole it away, thus creating an alice stone." He stopped after noticing that she looked as if she had a question. Signalling for her to talk, he leaned back in to his chair.

"I know that this is important, but my original question still hasn't been answered. Why did you want to see me, Headmaster?" She tried to sound as polite as she could. It was hard when she had Persona staring at her from the corner of the room.

The Headmaster chuckled, but his face instantly became serious. "Now, now. All will be answered in good time. I was getting there, my dear. Next, I should explain to you that the Copying alice within you has been activated ever since the Hana Hime incident, which is when we became aware of your second alice."

"What do you mean?"

"You've unconsciously been using your Copying alice since that incident. The result being, you've obtained many new alices along the way. You've copied the alices of most of your friends, a few of your upperclassmen, and even some of the teachers. At the moment, you have many more alices within your body than any one person has ever had, or should ever have. It's rare to see someone with two alices at most, and near impossible to find a person with more than that. You, Mikan Sakura, are special."

"I can understand what you're saying, but I still don't understand what's going on." She made no effort to cover up the look of confusion that had appeared on her features again. Instead, she just sat there waiting for his answer.

The Headmaster sighed inwardly. _This _is why he wished she'd been transferred over sooner. A mask of seriousness disguised his emotions as he prepared to say something that would shock her, and not for the last time that day.

"Your alices are too unstable, and if they were to go out of control, many students would be hurt. That's why, I've decided on what we will do to prevent that from happening."

"..."

"As you know, Persona is the DA adviser. He trains and watches over those students who have been labeled as 'dangerous' and must be kept under control. The students that belong to this class take missions for the school, as you have seen with your friend Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan stiffly nodded. She didn't need to be reminded of that fact. She'd already witnessed him coming to class with cuts and bruises, and a limp to his walk. The images of his weak moments kept flashing through her head, and it scared her.

"We've come to the decision, that..." He glanced at her before continuing. "..You will be transferred to the Dangerous Abilities class."

The effect was instant. "_WHAT?!_" Standing up, she hit the table with a lot of force, causing it to creak a bit. Persona stepped forward, and her anger changed to fear when he stood beside her. He looked at her coldly before motioning for her to sit back down. She ignored it.

Persona glared at her. Then his gaze wondered to the Headmaster, and they exchanged a quick nod before he continued for the Headmaster.

"You have two choices. You can be transferred to the Dangerous Abilities class where you will train your alices and go on missions, or you can be separated from your friends from now on, and labeled as a threat to the academy."

Cold sweat slid down her spine, but Mikan looked at him anyway. _'They can't be serious, right? Me, transfer to the Dangerous Ability class? With this man? I don't think I could take it.. he scares me. Everybody would probably freak if they heard this..' _She took a quick breath and spoke directly to Persona.

"What if I said I don't like either choice? You can't just control me like that. Besides, I'm not going to be used by you like you use Natsume!" Her voice grew louder as she continued talking, and she was yelling when she finished.

Persona glared at her coldly before smirking. "You'll do what you're told. I can control you just as easily as I can control Kuro , I suggest you think about it carefully. After all, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friends, now would you?"

Mikan was silenced as the last sentence rang in her ears. Her bangs covered her eyes and she sank in to a chair and thought about it. _'This man, he's evil! How could he use my friends as a way of controlling me? But, wait.. he did the same thing to Natsume.. and even Natsume listened to him. He's won, hasn't he..' _Mikan looked up, defeat dulling her eyes.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

Persona smirked again. "No." Was his simple reply.

_'I wonder what Natsume would say if I told him..' _She looked down again.

"Protect your friends by lying to them, or never see them again. It's up to you." The Headmaster had stood up, and he spoke with a tone that told her the decision was final.

Mikan bowed her head in defeat and stared at the floor. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to show them she was weak. Holding her tears in, she made up her mind. Her gaze hardened as she looked in to the Headmaster's eyes and spoke in a controlled, emotionless voice.

"I'll do it."

**Next time, chapter three:**

_"Meet me in the Northern Forest tomorrow night.'_

_"Yes, Persona."_

_"Mikan, what took you so long? We were worried!"_

_"Mikan. Tell me what happened in the Headmaster's office."_

_'I'm sorry guys, I wish I could tell you.. this is for your sake, I promise..'_

_"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Sorry."_

-

---

-

_**Until the next night..**_

-

---

-

Chapter two! Was it ok? I hope so.. read and review!


End file.
